Rumors of the Great Gate
A half-orc named Garona has been taken back to Stormwind and somehow, she acknowledged both Laura's rage and Karai's chain of command. Garona: Which among you is the leader of your clan? Kiva: Ratchet is. Why? Garona: I wish to speak with him. Kiva: Sure. Garona: Why are you from another world? Ratchet: To be clear, Towa attacked this place. Garona: Towa... She's a witch like Gul'Dan. Ratchet: Gul'Dan? Who's he? Reia: A necromancer, of sorts. Ratchet: Who are you? Anduin: Her name was Garona. Laura: Where...are you from? - Garona looked up on the ceiling, that has a massive map. Garona: This is not orc world. Orc world is dead. Orcs take this world now. Reia: (I knew it!) Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Towa said something about a gate. Do you know she is talking about? Garona: The Great Gate. Deep in ground... Into magic brought us here. Kiva: Well, there has to be a gate from this side, right? Reia: Should be, but no one knows where Towa or Gul'Dan is setting it up. Ratchet: Then...we'll continue as planned. One group will find the Broadsaber in Darkshire. The rest of us will fight the Fel. Roxas: I'll find the weapon. Traximus: You might need extra protection, if you are willing to find it. Roxas: I can handle myself. Kiva: Roxas, is that really necessary? Reia: He's strong, sis. He can handle a few Heartless. Kiva: Oh, okay. Ratchet: You're going there, right now? Roxas: Yeah. If you find either her or Axel while I was gone, let me know right away. Kiva: Okay, we'll do that. Ratchet: In the meantime, we should get some rest. We'll look for the Great Gate tomorrow. Reia: ...Be careful, Roxas. Roxas: I will. - Roxas then left Stormwind. Kiva has seen the previous journey records before, about her friendship with Roxas, Axel and Xion. Since she has a heart and the three don't at the time, Reia can only feel happiness inside. Now that Kiva has came into thought, Xehanort's Organization is different from the other attempt. With that in mind, Kiva walked towards Reia as they walked towards the guest rooms. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Hey. Kiva: Not tired yet? Reia: No. I need to check on Kale and Caulifla for a while. What about you? Kiva: Well, I think I should sleep with Terra tonight. Reia: Sounds romantic. Kiva: I know. Actually, I'm concern about you. With your power control and all... Reia: ...You know? After this mission, I'll focus on controlling my hidden power. Kiva: Really? I thought Super Saiyan God was your hidden power... Reia: No, it wasn't. It's different than that and Blue. Kiva: Ultra Instinct? - Reia suddenly stopped moving. Reia: How do you know that name? Kiva: Whis told me. He said that's the one form Gods of Destruction have trouble over. Reia: And he's right, for one reason alone. Kiva: Oh... Too much power wasted? Reia: You're...kinda close. It's actually draining stamina. In other words, less movement. Kiva: Yikes... Let me get this straight. It pops up at any time you want? Reia: Upon battle, yeah. But, not recently, because I am learning to control my other powers besides that. Kiva: Right... *yawns* Even if you control this power, what then? Reia: I'll destroy Towa with it. But right now, the Broadsaber is our only chance we had. Kiva: Okay. Hey... I didn't get a chance to ask you. Reia: Ask me what? Kiva: That time when you disappeared... Reia: What about it? Kiva: Do you feel something inside your heart when I found you? You know, like a feeling? Reia: ...Yeah. It's happiness. Kiva: ...You remembered. Reia: Of course I have. Go ahead and get some rest. I better find out what my students are up to. - Reia moved on until Kiva stopped her with an important question. Kiva: Reia? Reia: What's wrong? Kiva: Nothing. ...I just got an important question. That's all. Reia: I see... Go ahead then. Kiva: ...Are you...going to have kids someday? Reia: Wow... That's...a jump forward, don't you think? Kiva: Well, yeah. I mean... Me and Terra have a happily ever after, thanks to you. Plus Ratchet and Sasha, Zack and Laura, Karai and Dr. Chatman, Genis and Presea- Reia: And now Talwyn and Tapion. Kiva: They have love for each other. So, why can't you? Reia: ...I was too busy training and missions like this. Shon and I have some moments in the past, but by the time he is rescued, I highly doubt he, or any man, is interested in me. Kiva: Are you sure? What about Zalos? Reia: He's a jerk. Immediate no. Kiva: Oh... Good point. Reia: However...I imagine I had a son sometimes. He would look like someone I once know. Kiva: Who? Reia: Max Kenton. Smart kid, he was. Funny... One time, he was too focused on repairing a fighting robot, he had to drink a few sodas to stay awake. Kiva: Gosh... I think Max is a good name. Reia: Thanks. Hey, there's something I need to look into. Get some sleep, okay? Kiva: Okay. - Kiva then gave Reia a hug and went off to one of the guest rooms. Reia: (I love you, sis.) - Elsewhere, in the horde campsite, Blackhand is supposed to be punished for weakness by filling his injured arm with Fel, but Durotan stopped this judgment by noting that Medivh used their magic against them during the assault. Category:Scenes